Death's New Toy
by Karushna5
Summary: Estel is charged in town with no name, should he reveal his home he will be freed. However, should he not he must face the Gullotine's blade.


Death's New Toy  
By: karusna5

The crowd cheered in the center of the market place.Most of the noise were cheers of excitment andjoy at the event ahead, others were shouting insults and throwing rotten fruit. The object of their attention was currently standing on a platform in the town center awaiting his punishment. There Estel stood on the wooden platform awaiting his sentence of treason against his own kind.

How had he gotten himself into this mess? Truth be told the eighteen-year old wasn't even sure himself, everything had happened so fast Estel's head was still spinning. All he knew was that because he told them he was friends with elves they suddenly decided to execute him.

As one of the leaders of the little village stood in front reading off his charges, but Estel didn't bother to listen. Instead his eyes were fixed on the town's method of executions. A guillotine, they had called it, and looked in every way as terrible as it's name. A large blade set between two wooden rails, which attached to a raised wooden, slab where his body would lay. A hole to place his head in was down at the end of the blade. Beside him stood a very large hooded man his arms bulged with muscle as he stood nearby to do his job. He looked mean and Estel doubted he could take him on his own. Things did not look good for him.

He had come here on complete accident. He and his brothers were heading to Mirkwood to visit with Legolas when they were attacked by a large group of Orcs and Wargs. After a long and difficult fight Estel had found himself separated from his siblings. He had tried to head back in the direction of Mirkwood hoping that he would run into his brothers, or if not then he would at least meet them in Mirkwood. Unfortunately it seemed the Fates had conspired against him this day, because it had rained during the night and by morning a lick fog had covered the ground.

After wondering around in the fog, making him more lost than he already was. Somehow he had wondered into the town. The very one that had been rumored to have the only guillotine in all of Arda.

He had heard of this invention not too long ago from the rangers that had passed through Rivendell. He had overheard tales of this new terrible invention. From what he could gather it was not a pretty way to end a life.

At last the speech was over and the crowd that had been quieted during the speech had once again started its roar. Estel was roughly grabbed by the hooded guard and dragged towards the dreaded guillotine. Seeing his impending doom the human began his struggle. Estel fought as best he could with his hands tied behind his back. He kicked and thrashed trying to get away.

The crowd seemed pleased with the display as he struggled.

_'These people are sick.'_ thought Estel, _'How could they enjoy this. It's not something to laugh about. A life was about to end. My life is about to end!'_

For a moment Estel considered pleading with the crowd to release him, but his voice stopped at the sight of the large blade gleaming in the sunlight.

_'This is not how I pictured I would die.'_ he thought with a grimace.

Estel's legs were kicked out from under him. The elf raised man fell painfully to his knees, a hiss escaped his lips as a sharp pain coursed through his legs. A black cloth bag was placed over his head as he felt himself being lifted and flopped down on the hard bench. The back of hishead connected with the edge as another piece of wood was placed above his throat. His hands were released and while another held his feet two more shackled them to board. The same was soon done to his feet. Estel pulled at his new bonds, testing the strength of the chains that held him. He couldn't pull them very far and it hurt his joints to try to. His elbows felt like would break anytime because of the odd angle they were placed in. Shaking his head the bag fell off, but he soon wished he left it on. Above him he could clearly see the blade that would soon remove his head.

Somewhere off to the side the rope that held the blade in place was removed.

"Now's your last chance, boy." said the village chief. "Tell us where the elves are and we will let you go. Refuse and you will die."

Estel glared and spit in the man's face.

"Never."

The man wiped off the spit, a look of complete and utter disgust soon turned to anger when he looked back at the boy.

Standing up he said, "Kill him."

The rope released and the blade came down. It's fine edged tip thirsting fro the blood from his throat.

Time seemed to slow for the ranger as he watched death approach. He saw his life flash before his eyes. It was in that time he realized how short eighteen years really was, human or not. Instantly he regretted his decision to go off on his own; to leave his brothers to look for him when he should have stayed with them.

Feelings of betrayal, regret, and sadnessmade themselves known as he readied for death.

He recalled his father's warnings to not let the people of this village know that he lived with elves. For they were a very prejudice people who would do everything in their power to hunt down the first born if theyonly knew where to look.

In those last agonizingly slow moments he could hear a commotion rising in the crowed that had earlier cried for his blood to be spilt. The sound of something flying through the air reached his ears. Estel knew that sound, he had heard countless times in his life. The sound of an arrow being shot followed by a hollow sound as it struck a target.

The blade stopped inches from his throat.

Estel released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned his head trying to see what was going on, but alas it was in vain. It hurt his head and neck to try and move it. Movement caught his eyes. A reflection on the blade showed what was happening behind him.

Three cloaked figures fought their way through the crowd, aiming only to injure not kill. One broke away from the other two and the panicked crowd scattered. The town's people ran in every direction trying to escape the chaos that surrounded them. They headed into homes, buildings, down ally ways, anywhere they could get to. Estel saw none of this only the one who was running towards him. This one was quick, and moved through the crowds with the greatest of ease. As he ran by he stole a sword that had been discarded.

Estel began to worry slightly, he figured who the other two probably were (hopefully were) But who was this third and why the sword? Was he planning on finishing what the town's folk had started? He tried to watch as long as he could, but his breath kept fogging up the reflection. The human growled in frustration and held his breath waiting for the image to clear.

Sunlight bounced off the sword's blade and onto the blade of the guillotine, temporarily blinding Estel.

Elladan watched from the side as one of the guards approached Estel.As the guard picked up a swardthe older twinwas hit with the thought that he still might loose his little brother. His eyes widened as he picked up the pace to reach him to help. But there was too many, he would never make in time.

Quickly he yelled to his other brother in hopes that he could do what he could not.

"Elrohir, go to Estel."

Somewhere not too far away he heard Elrohir gasp as he saw what was about to happen.

Taking his bow he ceased his sword fighting and headed near Elladan. Elladan would defend his back while he aimed.

Estel's vision had finally cleared, and when it did he saw the third person almost up the platform and in the distance his brother aiming an arrow. It was then he saw something he did not expect, the face of one familiar. The face of his dearest friend, one he had known for as far back as he could remember. Never was there a moment when they would leave each other alone to fend for themsleves. His eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen. Legolas was about to be shot, and by Elrohir no less.

His breath caught in his throat.

"No." whispered Estel in horror.

"LEGOLAS!" He yelled desperately.

Every thing happened all at once.

Elrohir fired, his arrow flying true to its intended mark.

Elladan taking down several foes and finally able to move forward.

Estel began to cry as he watched to scene in the reflection. He could not watch his friend die; he didn't want to see it come to be. He closed his eyes tight unable to watch the horror unfold.

Legolas ducked down when Estel called feeling the feathers of the arrow graze the top of his head. He smirked slightly as the big man behind Estel was struck dead. Finally reaching his young friend he knelt down near his head and ruffled his tussled hair.

Estel opened his eyes at the contact and nearly cried out in relief. His friend was alive. Legolas was alive! Elrohir didn't shoot him! Looking into his friend's eyes he saw a mix of emotions from happiness and relief and a little worry that lingered in the very depths.

"Are you alright, Estel?" Legolas asked softly.

Estel nodded.

"Good we're going to get you out now." He stood up and the twins approached to see to their youngest sibling.

It took some time, but Estel was finally freed. After much tearful reunion, and a little scalding from Elladan for not staying close as should have, things went back to normal and the brother's of blood and non-blood made their way to Mirkwood, where awaited many more adventures for them to have and things to see.

A/N: Well what do you think? Like? Dislike? General outrage? Come on tell me. (Pouty puppy face.)  
Sorry for anyone out of character.


End file.
